knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiyoko Aomine
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Kiyoko Aomine |} Kiyoko Aomine (青峰清子, Aomine Kiyoko) is an immensely talented basketball player who is currently playing for Rakuzan High. She is the female basketball team shooting guard along with her teammate Akara Seizho and she is Daiki Aomine's younger sister. It is rumored that she is the only girl in the Generation of Miracles, despite her saying that she is not one of them on live TV. She is known as the Warrior (戦士, Senshi) and the Psychic (精神的な, Seishin-tekina) because of her playing style and her personality. She is also the ace of the Four Elements of Life team, her being fire. Appearance Kiyoko, according to most, looks just like her big brother, so everyone thinks they are twins, but they are not. She's average-sized and despite being so short, only 5', she is good at what she does. She has long dark blue hair with bangs that tend to get in her face sometimes, and tan skin. Her usual attire is a purple sweatshirt, a basketball pin in her hair, a purple skirt, and a black and red shirt under her sweatshirt. On the court, she wears her team uniform and sports #18 since that is her birthday. Personality She has a split personality when she is on/off the court. When she is off the court, she is shy, hates being in the spotlight and will do anything to avoid attention. On the court, she's determined, and won't let anything slow her down, not even a injury of any sort, no matter who her opponent is. Despite people's beliefs, she is not cocky and arrogant like her brother. Kiyoko has a natural tendency to help anyone and talk with anyone who is nice to her. She sometimes does not show it, especially on the court, but she will do anything for her teammates, even die for them. On the court, she changes into someone else. She focuses on not letting her opponent score, no matter what the cost. Sometimes, she will even play with anyone who thinks they have a chance to beat her brother. Kiyoko does not depend on anyone and uses her reputation to her advantage. Background She first started playing at a young age. Her brother got her to play basketball, and she first played with an actual team at Meikō Junior High, where she met Akara Seizho, who later became her best friend as they both got into the Four Elements of Life, Akara being Air. She was point guard in middle school, later becoming shooting guard in High school. In the semi-finals, she scored the winning hoop for her team and they went to the finals. At that point is when she realized that she wanted play for real basketball. She got on the team because everyone knew whom her big brother was. She is always practicing in hopes of beating Daiki and getting out of his shadow. Skills }}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Akara Seizho about Kiyoko |} Confuse Dribbling Kiyoko has a natural tendency to unintentionally confuse people, so she uses that to her advantage on the court to score an easy hoop, and possibly win the game. Side-switch dribble She'll dribble the ball on one side of her, then when the opponent's about to reach for it, she'll toss it under their other arm, and spin past them, grabbing the ball and speeding down the court to make her shot. Her speed makes this move easy and fun for her to do, no matter who the opponent is, it gets them every time, despite it's weakness which is leaving her open for anyone to tackle her. Between the legs dribble Kiyoko has very confusing dribbling skills that are unpredictable. When she wants to fool around with her opponent, Kiyoko will put the ball through her opponent's legs and then retrieve it on the other side. She has never used this move against strong opponents because of its weakness. The ball can easily be stolen after it goes through her opponent's legs, making it a risky move. Illusion dribble It is rare if she will ever use this move since it takes a lot of energy to do. She traps her opponent in a illusion and creates clones of herself, two heading for the opponent while the real her runs right by him, taking him out of the illusion. The clones also disappear when the illusion ends. Passing On the court, she can control exactly where the ball goes and alert her teammates to get there if she can't or if she's actually passing the ball. Her passes are where the psychic part goes in Force pass She speeds past her opponent, traps the others in a illusion and intentionally tosses the ball to her opponent before controlling the ball to her teammate at the last second. Zoom Pass Much like Kuroko's pass, she gets in front of her opponent and goes to pass the ball, but she punches the ball, making only her knuckles hit it as it bounces around her opponent and goes to her teammate at high speeds. Zone When she's in the zone, purple surrounds her pupil, making her look more threatening. The purple turns into a spark and the only one who could have a chance to stop her is anyone in the zone as well. Her abilities and speed increase by double, but can't stay in it for long or she passes out. Relationships Trivia * * * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Players Category:SG Category:Meikō Junior High Category:Rakuzan High Category:DRAFT